Sing Words Of Love So I Can Hear
by MilkTea141
Summary: What happens when these four go to one school? Mistuki likes Takuto, and vice versa, but they don't know it! Izumi likes Mitsuki, and Meroko likes Takuto, so Meroko and Izumi try to keep them apart! What happens when a big play wraps it all?
1. The Sound Of Meeting

**Author's Note- Okay this is the first fan fiction I made, but I'm improving it little by little. Since a lot of people have been saying this part needs to be improved and stuff like that, so I decide to change it. Please review! It keeps needy writers like me out the streets! **

Mitsuki Koyama woke up with a bright smile. Today is the day before school starts, and she loved cramming all the summer things she loved to do in one day. As she changed into her clothes, a sky blue and white striped shirt and a short blue plaid skirt, she ran her fingers quickly through her hair since she had misplaced her brush.

Running quickly, she ate through her breakfast munching a bit too loudly as Grandma looked down at her.

"Mistuki, Tanaka will not be pleased cleaning up your disgraceful mess. Eat like a lady." Grandma set down her cup of tea and sighed.

"Yes, Grandmother." Mitsuki's expression saddened as she ate slower.

There was a tense silence. "Grandmother, can I go to the park today?"

Grandma could not help but to show a smile. "I can't stop you in any way, can I?"

Mitsuki's face lit up. "Thank you Grandma! I promise to be careful!!"

"Don't forget to get home before dark…" Grandma called out, but she was already gone.

3 3 3

"Wow! The flowers are so pretty!" Mitsuki exclaimed at the park's display of gardens. She ambled down a stone path as the flowers gently brushed against her, as if welcoming her to the park.

Marveling at Nature's wonders, she heard something, not from Nature, but from…a human? She listened more closely, and discovered it was a strong, human voice, but a little sensitive too. It must be a guy's.

"What a beautiful voice. I would love to meet that person," Mitsuki murmured to herself, as she smelled a lily.

3 3 3

"Damn it!!" Meroko flushed in agitation. She had failed in getting Takuto's attention again. She really liked him, but Takuto just brushes her off like a little bug.

Spying on him again, he was singing. Meroko sighed dreamily. He had such a soothing voice. Only if Takuto would sing for her like that. She was interrupted by some rustling in nearby bushes and turned irritatingly around and notice a small girl with chocolate brown pigtails, looking for something, or someone, talking to herself, about "What a handsome voice."

Meroko fumed. No way would that little girl take her Takuto! Takuto is hers, forever and ever. Before she could was able to go to block her from him, a blonde-haired guy about Meroko's age walked in front of the pigtailed-girl and guided her away, the girl's eyes still transfixed where Takuto was singing.

"Now that was close!" Meroko said a little too loud.

"What was so close?" Meroko saw someone staring at her. She jumped a little. It was the blonde-haired guy!

_He is a little hot_, Meroko thought. Meroko's cheeks reddened, she couldn't forget Takuto!

"Humph! Why do you care?" Meroko folded her arms and turned away from him, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm Izumi Lio," He introduced himself, smirking.

"Meroko," She muttered.

"I see…do you know that girl over there?" Izumi pointed to the pigtailed-girl, now exclaiming at fluttering butterflies.

"No…but I don't like her!"

"How do you know if you've never met her?" Izumi noticed Takuto stopped singing, walking away, and a smirk was forming on his face.

"You like that guy over there?"

"Shut up!!" Meroko already knew she would hate this jerk.

"It's so obvious. You're overprotective, and a bit of a stalker. Besides, I like that girl over there. Mitsuki's her name." Mistuki was lying on the soft grass, relaxing as she examined the passing clouds.

"She seems so childish," Meroko said. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Heyy! If you like that girl, Mitsuki, and I like Takuto, maybe we could work together to keep them from falling in love!!" Meroko said slyly. _I am so smart_, she thought.

"And how do you know they'll fall in love?" Izumi raised an eyebrow.

Meroko blushed. "U-um, you can never be too careful!"

He chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. So what school do you go to?"

"Moonstone Middle. 8th. You?"

Izumi grinned. "Well, it looked like we'll be seeing each other more often."

"So I have to put up with you??"

"Guess so." Izumi started walking away. "See ya."

X O X O End Sound of Meeting X O X O 


	2. The Sound Of Acting

**Here's the second chapter. I'm improving it, as I said in the previous chapter. **

**Please review! It keeps hungry writers like me fed with food! And also my poor bunny rabbit!! **

X O X O The Sound of Acting X O X O

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Takuto groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Today was the first day of school. He reached his bed drawer, blindly finding the alarm, which rang consistently.

And annoyingly.

"Okay, Stop, Stop…" Takuto fell out and got up to silence the clock, throwing it on the ground into a pile of clothes that was splayed across his floor. He groggily changed as he shuffled towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey," Takuto's mom kissed him on the forehead lightly. He pulled back.

"Mo-oom! Don't kiss me! That's so childish!" Takuto rubbed his forehead, like he could make the kiss disappear.

"Here's your breakfast." His mom ignored his comment and set down a heaping plate of waffles and sausages, smiling broadly at him. He was a contrast to the delicious display, his face scowled at the sausages.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school," his mom said, placing dishes from the dishwasher into a pantry.

"I'm not hungry. Bye." Takuto scurried out with his backpack to the door.

"Aww." She beamed, completely oblivious of her son's crankiness. "How cute is he?"

X O X O X O

"Ohh Takutooo!" Meroko saw Takuto walking towards the school, as she skipped towards him.

"Oh God," Takuto said begrudgingly.

"I'm going to make you sit next to me during lunch and in the classes!!" Meroko sang in a singy-songy voice.

"They combined the grades together?" Takuto was in 7th grade.

"For Lunch. Plus," Meroko played with his hair. "The elective classes also. I hunted down your schedule. I'm taking Musical Drama with you."

"Please spare the pain by lip-synching. No one wants to hear your glass-breaking voice." Takuto pulled away, leaving Meroko alone. He, obviously is still grumpy from waking up so late.

"Rejected again?" Izumi appeared, smiling.

Meroko narrowed her eyes. "What about you Izumi?"

"Watch this." Izumi walked up to Mitsuki walking by and began having conservation with her. Mitsuki giggled as she waved good-bye to Izumi, who was now walking back to Meroko, looking smug.

"Grr," Meroko growled. Izumi just pisses her off!

X O X O X O

"Welcome to Musical Drama Class. Here, we will learn the basics of singing and acting combined." Ms. Oshige, the musical drama teacher was passing out papers. "It'll be fun."

Coincidentally, Mitsuki, Takuto, Izumi, and Meroko were in the same class. Mitsuki and Takuto were truly in love with singing, but Izumi and Meroko were there to keep an eye on them. (Author's Note- Because they're stalkers…haha Just kidding!!)

"Soon, we'll have a play. Sleeping Beauty. There'll be a lot of singing, but since this is a learning place for all students, in other classrooms, do not sing here because it might distract other students when they might be taking tests or watching a movie.

"I require all of you to audition, and my friends and I will be judging. For now, I will give you a skit for all of you to practice. You will be using this skit for you audition. Please get in groups of four."

Mitsuki looked a little lost, as she searched for a group, when Takuto offered and she gratefully nodded. Meroko swore smoke was coming out of her ears.

"Mitsuki! Takuto! You're in our group!!" Meroko yelled as she dragged Izumi too. Students nearby stared at Meroko, like she had grown antlers. But one thing's for sure, she didn't need to grow a mouth.

X O X O X O

"Hmm, there are four parts, a prince, princess, the witch, and the narrator. Who will be who?" Izumi asked as he flipped through the skit, a little bored.

Mitsuki closed the skit book gently, smiling politely. "I'm fine with any one. They all seem good."

Izumi smiled sweetly back. "Okay then."

Takuto was ready to gag. "As long as I'm doing anything not girly."

"Takuto sweetie, you could be the prince, and me, the princess." Meroko teased.

"What about the witch? That fits you perfectly." Izumi suggested as Mitsuki stifled a giggle. Meroko was about to crack when the bell rang.

They all gathered their things hurriedly. Ms. Oshige always made them work until the last minute and never gave them a warning. Luckily Takuto had a free period next. He decided to walk outside to get some fresh air.

X O X O End Sound X O X O


	3. The Sound Of Deception

'Ello! How are all you? . I'm fine, thank you very much for all of your reviews! They make me write faster ) –hint hint- -wink wink- -shove shove- -accidentally pushes a harmless reader off a cliff-

Oo

**Once again, I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite. You know, the usual disclaimer other people have that I just follow along Of course, everyone must have a disclaimer, because since this is that there must be an original creation somewhere out there somewhere...anyways!! **

**IzumiIz, MitsukiMi, TakutoTa, MerokoMe…read and you'll understand. **

**Onto the story! Please review, a review DOES make a difference! **

X O X O The Sound Of Deception X O X O

It was slowly turning cold, the leaves already changing colors, and swirling to the ground, having one last dance with the wind.

Takuto stuffed his pocket in his coat and felt a crumpled piece of paper which written on it was a song that he was working on.

Takuto always assumed (Author's Note you know what assuming does, when you **ass**_u_me you make an **ass** out of _u_ and me!! XD My teacher taught me that!! Isn't that oh so clever?? Anyways!) that people would think of him as a sissy spending his time, writing songs.

But he loved it, writing from his heart, no matter how girly it seemed. He would sing privately, outside, where no one could hear him.

He walked along a path where a thick hedge separated two paths. He was about to take the right path when Izumi appeared out of nowhere.

"Uhh, Hi Izumi." Takuto quickly hid the paper he was holding, in his pocket, making sure he didn't notice.

Izumi noticed, but he didn't care. "So, people have told me that the right path have some nasty puke, so I advise you not to take it."

Izumi was a good liar, and when people thought he was stopped lying, he had only gotten better. He had only lied since Mitsuki was on the right path, where Izumi had passed her a few minutes ago.

"Uhh, Okay. I guess I'll walk on the left path. Thanks, Izumi. See ya later." Takuto walked past him, and Izumi smiled. Their plan is going on smoothly.

X O X O X O

"Hey Me, Ta coming soon, b careful, Mi is on opposite path. Bye, Iz." Meroko read in her head on her cell phone.

Izumi had sent her a text message and Meroko sighed. Izumi always sent so much text messages to her, and some were hard to read.

She replied back a "k", and saw Mitsuki walking along the right path. "Mitsuki!" Meroko called.

Mitsuki turned and waved back, giving her a cheerful smile. "Hiya Meroko. What's up?"

"Uhh," Meroko stuttered, trying to think of something. "There are bad people out there!"

"Umm, okay?" Mitsuki said, puzzled.

"Bad people. They might sound innocent, but they aren't! So unless you see them face to face, don't give them your name, and don't speak! They might even sing to lure you, but don't give them your name!!" Meroko took a deep breath.

_That was a decent enough excuse_, she thought.

"Thanks, I guess. Bye Meroko. I'm off to see the scenery." Mitsuki started to walk away, a little weirded out. But who do you think wouldn't be weirded out by Meroko?

"Wheww." Meroko leaned against a bush, sighing in relief. She knew at this time of day Takuto would start singing, and that was bad since Mitsuki liked singing too.

Meroko shook her head rapidly. They couldn't fall in love! They just couldn't! Takuto was hers and ONLY hers! All the bitches have to back off!

"Bad people, hehe." Izumi appeared out of nowhere again, snickering at Meroko. "What a lame excuse."

"Hey! I had to think of something at the spot!!" Meroko protested, folding her arms and giving Izumi a death glare. If only looks could kill.

X O X O X O

Takuto sang out his lyrics out loud, strong and yet sensitive at the same time.

"I fall in love with you, yet I don't know where you are…the sound of deception is blocking you from me as if fate is forming a wall between us…"

He muttered the last words of his lyrics again, and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't think of anything to finish it…

"Loving you even though it pains me, I know we can make it together..."

Takuto widened his eyes. Another voice, so different from his, a gentle and angelic one sang out.

But she was nowhere to be seen. Her voice sounded like it descended from the heavens, and he itched to find out who it was. It fit his lyrics, as he scribbled the words on his paper.

"Why do we do this? It hurts, because we might never be able to see each other…" Takuto sang out. Even though he was sharing his voice with someone, he didn't care. He felt comfortable singing to her.

"Blindness is weak like a tiny raindrop, but with a whole ocean we can wash away the sadness and quench our love, it may be unpredictable but we can ride the waves…" The mysterious voice rang out.

He knew they were meant for each other. The lyrics were great, he was about to thank her but the bell rang, he had to head to his next class. He sighed as he entered the building.

X O X O X O

Mitsuki was depressed. She had heard the voice again, but she couldn't see him. Again. She picked at her food as Meroko, beaming, sat beside her.

"Heya, Mitsuki, how's 7th grade?"

"It's okay…" Mitsuki sighed.

"What's wrong?" Meroko was a nice person as long as it had nothing to do with her Takuto.

"I heard someone singing, and I was singing along, but I didn't know who it was. You told me not to give away my name since some people might turn out to be this weird stalker, but I really wish to know who sang it."

Meroko smiled to herself. _The mystery is still veiled_, she thought. "Really, I hope you find him." Meroko said nonchalantly.

"Uhh, I didn't say it was a guy."

_Uh-oh! I'm in for it now!_ Meroko thought. "Uhh, well you see, umm..hey! Look it's Izumi and Takuto! We're over here guys!" She waved at them, but they had walked past her like she was chopped liver.

Meroko twitched. Two certain people were going to be chopped liver soon.

"Excuse me for a sec," Meroko told Mitsuki sweetly, and then stormed off after the two.

"You idiots! How dare you ignore me like that!"

A smile grew on Izumi's face. Like he had an idea. He turned his back against Takuto and faced Meroko. She could feel his breathing. 

"I've got a plan," Izumi whispered in her ear.

X O X O X O

"Takutoooo!! I've got something to tell youuuu!" Takuto sighed as he was just about to enjoy his lunch. Izumi was talking very secretly to Meroko so he decided to claim a seat first.

Now Meroko was skipping towards her table. Joy.

"What?" Takuto bit into his sandwich.

"Mitsuki has been talking behind your back recently."

Takuto choked. "What?!" Mitsuki seemed like a shy but nice girl.

Of course Meroko was lying through her teeth. But was she going to tell Takuto that? Hell no! "Yes! She's been saying that you smell."

Takuto would've taken anything from anyone not seriously, but Mitsuki was somehow different. More…sincere.

"What else has she been saying about me?" Takuto demanded.

Meroko grinned. Her plan was working. "She had been saying that you never take things seriously, and that you think you're so full of yourself, always rejecting girls who want to go out with you."

Takuto was not in a rage. "I can't believe it! I'm going to confront her!"

X O X O X O

"Hi Izumi." Mitsuki chirped.

Izumi gave her a cool smile. "Heyy Mitsuki." He looked off and saw Meroko conversating with Takuto.

_Perfect_, he thought, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sayy, do you like Takuto?" Izumi asked Mitsuki.

Mitsuki blushed for a moment and paused. "Well. I like him as a friend, but no more." She said, shaking a little.

Izumi chuckled. "You don't need to keep secrets from me. Besides you might not like him after today."

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh, you'll see." He got up and left.

"Oookayy." Mitsuki said slowly.

"Hey Shorty!!" Someone was stomping towards Mitsuki. She twirled around seeing a red-faced steaming Takuto.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki inquired.

Takuto glared menacingly and pointed at her. "You! You're the stupid problem!"

"M-me?"

"Don't play innocent, you dork! You think I smell, huh?! Don't take things so seriously?! Well, you're not exactly perfect yourself!!" Now the lunchroom grew silent, everyone staring at the two.

"What are you talking about? I've never said those things about you!!" Mitsuki pushed Takuto away, but that made Takuto lose his balance and fall on Mitsuki.

A exclaim went throughout the cafeteria, enjoying this little drama show they were watching. Mitsuki and Takuto turned as red as a fire truck.

X O X O X End Sound X O X O X


	4. The Sound Of Auditions

**Author's Note Wow! Thank you guys for all your reviews! I love you guys!! **

**Anyways, I hope everyone likes it so far, and that it doesn't seem rushed. **

**I know this fanfic had some drawbacks, so feel free to tell me all of them so I can keep improving this fanfic to make it a really good one!! **

**As always I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite. You know who does! **

**By the way, the words in italics are them singing, and I made up the words by myself. **

**Here it is!**

X O X O The Sound of Auditions X O X O

"Everyone! Everyone!" Ms. Oshige clapped her hands to shush her class. After a few minutes, they quieted down, and she beamed.

"Thank you for practicing with the practice skit. Okay, auditions start today after school! I hope you have rehearsed your part. The upcoming big play will be Sleeping Beauty. Now, remember, there are no small parts, just small actors."

Excited murmurs went throughout the classroom like waves of an ocean.

Mitsuki sat on the opposite end of a table and Takuto on the other end. Meroko and Izumi sat on the sides of the table smiling to themselves, apparently satisfied that Takuto and Mitsuki weren't going to be close to each anytime soon. Practice for them wasn't exactly great.

"So I wonder who's going to be Sleeping Beauty?" Meroko asked to no one in particular to break the tenseness between them. No one replied.

"Humph, be that way." Meroko folded her arms, muttering quietly.

Izumi held his hand behind his head and leaned back. "Well, whoever it is, a guy has to kiss her. The prince."

"I see," Mitsuki spoke. "But what is they have a boyfriend or girlfriend but he or she doesn't want to cheat on him or her?" She rested her head on her hand, staring into space wondering.

Takuto was about to say that would never happen to Mitsuki, since she was never going to able to get a boyfriend, even if by some great chance she's the princess. But the bell sounded, and everyone was off.

X O X O X O

"Mitsuki Koyama, is it? Okay then, please sing your lines." Dr. Wakaoji, one of the judges looked at a few papers and then crossed his legs waiting for Mitsuki to perform.

"Uhh, okay." Mitsuki's voice was already cracking. She sang softly, quavering.

"Hold on a minute. Can you sing louder?" Ms. Oshige asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous."

"It's okay. You love singing, don't you? No one else is here, so sing with your heart, and try your best. That's all it matters."

Mitsuki took a deep breath and smiled brightly. If looks could kill, then her smile could bring someone back to life. "Thank you. Okay, please let me try again."

She glanced at her skit book now and then and sang. The judges were writing things down, looking at each other and nodding.

_Where will I find you my prince?_

_You might be not here yet, _

_But I am full of hope._

_Shining, like the sun_

_Somewhere, a master in disguise, _

_Waiting for my glass slipper. _

After she was done, the judges smiled. "Thank you very much. Please tell the next person to wait in line a little bit. We will be with him or her very shortly."

X O X O X O

"Hello, Meroko Yui. Please sing your lines."

Meroko smiled. "Okay!"

_I am here._

_But am I really?_

_Where is the one I cherish most?_

_It might be the one I least expect,_

_My Prince Charming._

Regardless of how beautiful her lines were, she wasn't exactly the best singer. The judges flinched whenever she went off-key. Which was a lot.

"Okay, Meroko!" Dr. Wakaoji interrupted her to stop the noise. "That is quite enough. Thank you for auditioning."

"So how was I??" Meroko asked expectantly.

"Uhh," Ms. Oshige wasn't sure how to put this, and she looked at the other judges, who just shrugged. "Just don't…quit your day job."

X O X O X O

"I'm Takuto Kira."

The judge acknowledged his presence with a nod. "Please sing."

I may not get along with you, 

_But what my true feelings are, _

_Is that I love you._

_I hope you know that, _

_The princess of my dreams. _

The judges actually clapped for him. "Bravo, Takuto! You are a great singer! I hope you can use it as a career one day."

X O X O X O

Izumi was in the middle of Mitsuki and Meroko, singing-wise. He wasn't top notch, but not as glass-breaking as Meroko.

It was the next day, and Mitsuki, Meroko, Izumi, and Takuto rushed to see who got which parts.

"Hmm, I got villager 1." Izumi said. He could care less.

"What the HELL?!!" Meroko had gotten the witch.

"Maybe it's because you have a horrible voice, that it didn't matter since the witch is supposed to have a scary voice," Izumi teased, which was probably true.

But nonetheless, it made Meroko pissed, and so she hit him with the back of her fist, what she does best.

Takuto laughed at the two, but almost gagged when he saw who he was. The Prince.

And Mistuki was Sleeping Beauty.

X O X O End Sound X O X O


	5. The Sound of an Argument

**Author's Note Ohh did I tell you all that I'm Kiki? Heheh It's been like a few chapters, but if you already knew, then it must be my selective memory acting up **

**Again, I'm rewriting some of the parts in this story Not the whole story, but you know. **

**By the way, you know whom Full Moon Wo Sagashite belongs to. Otherwise you would be not reading this fanfic. Right?**

**Well, here it is. The 2****nd**** to last chapter, of "Sing Words of Love So I Can Hear". Please reviews, it keeps my computer humming and let's me to submit chapters to you!! **

X O X O The Sound of An Argument X O X O

"You do know that the only reason I'm letting you in my house is that so we can practice and get this stupid play over with. And please don't sing because I don't want the neighbors to know I have you here. "

Mitsuki had suggested practicing and Takuto reluctantly agreed. They needed practice.

Takuto's house was a bit small, with a hallway leading to the living room, a cozy kitchen, and two rooms, one Takuto's bedroom, and the other his mom's. There was a bathroom leading from the living room and one in his mom's room.

The living room had three couches surrounding a clear blue coffee table, facing a medium sized TV. You could see the kitchen from where Mitsuki sat, and the light blue walls were bare except a few pictures. All in all, it was a cozy place to live.

Mitsuki sat stiffly on a nearby pastel blue couch, clutching her script. She was a stranger to these surroundings.

"Okay," Mitsuki's light voice carried. "So let's start at Page 1."

X O X O X O

Behind some bushes holding a pair of binoculars was who other than Meroko and Izumi again in their devious work.

"Damn Mitsuki!! Where did she get the ungrateful idea of going over to his house to practice??" Meroko whispered furiously to Izumi.

"Relax Meroko. You're so hot tempered about any girl that gets close within 5 feet of Takuto. It's so controlling, no wonder Takuto loathes you."

That did it. Meroko slapped Izumi across the face and scowled at him.

Izumi smiled, ignoring the searing pain across his face. "A little angry, are we?"

"You bas-"

"Takuto? Do you hear anything outside?" The muffled voice of Mitsuki said.

"Shhhhhh." Izumi laid his hand on Meroko's mouth.

"No, and it was probably the wind. You're not scared are you?" Takuto replied obnoxiously.

Mitsuki folded her arms. "I was just being cautious, jeez! Besides, why do you have to be so mean??"

Takuto pierced her with his eyes. "Why do _I_ have to be mean?? Who's the one who was talking behind my back??"

"I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me, I know you did!"

"Takuto, I swear, I didn't! All I did was mind my business and this is what I get!!"

Takuto stared at her eyes. It seems like she was telling the truth. Then he noticed that tears were flowing freely from her face. Takuto suddenly felt bad from his outburst.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Takuto looked away, suddenly finding some peeling wallpaper very interesting and focusing himself on every detail of it.

"Takuto, what did you say?" Mitsuki said softy.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I just assume everything's a lie since…well my dad left."

Mitsuki was speechless. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was a senseless jerk anyways. The wrong type for my mom." He shook his head as he stared at a family picture. "He just left without a word." Takuto said quietly.

Mitsuki's huge eyes saddened. "My parents died long ago. They were killed, and my mom died giving birth to me. I now live with my kind grandmother and the housekeeper, Tanaka."

"So then both of our lives suck." Takuto replied bluntly.

"No, I don't hate my life. I try to live to the fullest, savoring each moment of happiness as long I can try." She smiled sadly. "I can't do anything about the past, so I don't dwell on that often."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "But there were moments when I would remember, and…"Her voice broke up.

"So one of us is kept in the past too much, and the other bottles up the past. This is great. This is such a great pair for the lead parts in the play."

Mitsuki stayed silent, until her cell phone rang. She rarely used it, because of her grandmother, and only people close to her call her.

She flipped open the phone and answered. Mitsuki nodded a couple of times, and then closed her phone. "Sorry Takuto, I have to go. We're going out to eat. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me in your house to practice."

"Okay. See ya." He was replied with the closing of the door.

X O X O X O

"Hee hee, I am so smart! I'm so great with impressions!!" Meroko cried gleefully. She just managed to trick Mitsuki by calling her cell phone thinking that she was Mitsuki's grandmother.

"Well, maybe it's because you sound old." Izumi teased playfully. They were walking home, and the sun was setting, lighting the sky up and showing tiny traces of the night.

"Oh no! It worked out too perfectly!! I'm only 14! I CAN'T sound old!! I have a reputation to uphold!!"

"Don't worry Meroko. With your endless overprotection, I doubt it would dent your reputation." He smirked.

"Pissing people off is your specialty, isn't it??" Meroko snapped.

"Yes. I think it is. It's fun to see people get mad. Especially you, Meroko. You look so cute when you get flustered."

Meroko immediately blushed. "Remember, uhhh, Izumi, we gotta figure out new plans to get Mitsuki and Takuto to us!!"

X O X O X O

Takuto reviewed his script as he contemplated about the upcoming play with Mitsuki in his living room. He was going to try to convince Ms. Oshige that maybe he could fake kiss. It would save both of them.

This was the only thing that bothered Takuto. Singing and memorizing it was a breeze. But singing with his voice could attract squealing high-pitched fan girls.

But they'd probably kill themselves by running over themselves trying to rush to get his attention. Of course, Meroko was the head of this ridiculous charade. The only one who didn't take part of this was…

Mitsuki.

Takuto shook his head. The name stuck in his head though, ringing in his head. Was what Meroko was saying true? Or should he believe Mitsuki? He had never been hated before, he was best friends with the guys, and admired from the girls.

But hold on a minute.

Meroko doesn't always tell the truth. She must've lied! Again! Takuto clenched his fists. He was so hotheaded that he actually believed Meroko's lies. How could he be so stupid?!

But….Meroko might be telling the truth….

"Gah!!" He yelled out to himself, and he skipped throughout the script quickly.

X O X O X O

Mitsuki had just taken a warm shower and was now in pajamas, lying in her bed. She sat up leaning against the bedpost, holding her knees to her face.

The play was glued in her mind. Kissing Takuto was going to be hard to do. Why did she pick Musical Drama?!

She tried to focus on the lines, pushing her worries as she always did to the back of her head like pushing your junk away in a closet. It works. Until. It. Collapses.

Mitsuki sighed. Takuto was right. She hides her emotions away too much, until they explode. Takuto. His image popped in her head, and it stayed.

Why did Takuto not trust her? Was it because he just didn't like her? Why?! But he apologized today. So were they okay now?

_How come this had to happen when the play was coming up and especially since now we have to fall in love for the play? _She wondered.

It was going to be a forced kiss, and she knew he was not going to enjoy it. Or would he? Mitsuki's cheeks tinged red at this thought. Aside from the forced kissing, it was kind of…. exciting.

_What am I thinking? _She asked herself. Mitsuki rushed to her bathroom and looked hard in the mirror. She looked the same, but she felt different. Something fluttering in her stomach.

Is it perhaps…love?!

X O X O End Sound X O X O


	6. The Sound of a Final Chapter

Authors Note 

**Here is the last chapter!! Oh my gosh, it was soo short! I'm soo sad! Sorry if it was a little rushed. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, be sure to send me reviews to how to improve my writing! You can never be too good to not improve! You can always be better!**

**Please review more, because it keeps dull writers like me sparked and inspired!! **

**So...I wonder what happens in this last chapter?? Find out!!! **

**Remember I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite. Why else am I posting this on Use logic!! **

**Enjoy the last chapter**

X O X O The Sound of a Final Chapter X O X O

The play was here. There was no way you could avoid anything, like death. It comes to haunt you eventually.

Meroko was reluctant to play her part, but she was going to get an F for not participating.

Minutes before, she was late as she had opened the door letting a cold chill rush in, interrupting many people and causing them to look at the drama queen.

Meroko was always obnoxious, and her entrance had emphasized her inner snob.

She had on pale white make-up on her face and on her head rested a plastic mustard yellow crown. Her hair was dyed black, and she put on black eyeliner and lipstick. Meroko had on a black velvet cape and a long black silk dress ragged at the ends.

Her dress dragged on the floor as she asked on of the assistants for some water.

"We're not your servants, you know," One of them grumbled annoyingly but one look at Meroko's glare and quickly they did her bidding.

The witch part was perfect for her.

Izumi had on plain farmer clothes, adorned with some sew-on patches, just a color of light brown clashing with yellow. He was chewing on a wheat stalk.

"Where'd you find that?" Ms. Oshige pointed at the half chewed stalk, asking him skeptically. Winter was here, and the wheat would've been picked or died out a long time ago.

"Magic," he grinned, his teeth clenching on the stalk. The stalk dropped as he and everyone turned to stare at the sleeping beauty.

Mitsuki had on some blush, but she was already blushing anyways, so that made no difference. She wore a pale baby blue gown, decorated with glitter and ribbons. Her chocolate brown hair was down, curled by an iron with a sparkly tiara attached to her hair. Her lips sparkled with strawberry lip gloss.

"Hey Mitsuki." Izumi drawled in a southern accent, embracing her inner farmer. "You look great."

Mitsuki blushed even more and avoided Izumi's gaze. "Thank you," she breathed.

Meroko almost exploded when everyone's attention was on Mitsuki. The spotlight was taken from her, directed to a stupid immature little girl!!! And now Takuto and Mitsuki would discover each other.

But something was still up her sleeve. She had blown out the tires of a certain Prince's bike.

X O X O X O

"And now, the play of Sleeping Beauty!! Enjoy everyone!" Cheers and applause were heard from the audience as Ms Oshige announced the beginning of the play.

But Takuto was still not present. Mitsuki began to worry, but she would finally show off all her hard work of practice. However, she couldn't perform without Takuto.

When it was her cue, she paused. Should she really do this? Ms. Oshige gave her a push and a word of encouragement.

She was on the stage. The harsh light blinded her, and small beads of sweat began to form. All eyes were on Mitsuki, and her stomach was fluttering with butterflies, desperate to fly free. But she kept going.

_Where is my prince?_

_My charming love_

_The one I will devote myself to_

A strong but soothing voice replied to her voice. The same voice she was wondering about. Takuto came and he was the mysterious voice.

_I am here_

_The search is over _

_Because we are meant to be _

_Together Forever_

He was supposed to face the audience, but instead his eyes were fixed on Mitsuki, and her eyes in his gaze.

Takuto was now face to face to Mitsuki. "Sorry I'm late, but I had some trouble on the way. Not important now though." He whispered barely enough so Mitsuki could hear it.

"Augh!!" Meroko fumed. "They found out! My stupid plan failed again!!" She complained to Izumi, who was merely shrugging back. They were standing on the side of the stage, while people were wearily running around, attending to their business.

The play was almost done, but one more scene was to be done. Sleeping Beauty needed to wake up. The prince had to kiss her. Mitsuki was lying on a bed, eyes closed, blanketed in yellow satin, complimenting her blue gown.

Ms. Oshige said Takuto could fake kiss, to just lean in, but her lips seemed so soft and inviting…

Everyone was waiting for him, and he could hear Ms. Oshige panicking. Takuto heard his heart beat. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Takuto took a deep breath and their lips met, finally releasing something that was not a love for the play. It was real. Mitsuki fluttered her eyes, but she didn't pull back.

After what seemed like a few minutes but was actually a few seconds their lips separated.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Mitsuki replied back.

Meroko stomped her feet in a rage. "That little bitch!! She stole my Takuto from me!!"

"Well Meroko," Izumi began. "It's not like one day he would've turned and liked you back."

"Humph!" Meroko stared at the scene as the audience roared with applause.

"You're right Izumi," She said softly. "It's not like anyone will ever love me."

"Meroko…"

"What?" She turned around and Izumi immediately their lips locked, his hand around her waist.

"I love you, not Mitsuki. Mitsuki may be sweet, but I like my food served with a little bit of spice."

Meroko blushed. "So that means you didn't really like Mitsuki?"

Izumi laughed. "Nope, it was love at first sight when I saw you. I just wanted to play along. Besides, it's fun seeing people suffer. But, do you love me back?"

He studied Meroko's deep eyes. A smile grew on her face as she grabbed Izumi into a hug. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

X O X O X O

I t was the end of the play. Everyone who participated stood in a row and bowed repeatedly on the stage, as the clapping grew louder, cheers and whistles were heard throughout the audience. Even though the play had ended, the four's lives together had just begun.

The End

Thank you everyone for the reviews, and I hope this was a good fan fiction. Remember to read my other fan fictions!

Always and Forever,

Kiki


End file.
